Talk:The Search for Princess Lunara
Game Cheats Here's a list of the questions asked and the appropriate answers in "The Search For Princess Lunara" game, done by category. * Approximatly how many times a day is the Petpet Puddle used? (More than 1000 times) * If you wanted to eat a meal at The Golden Dubloon, where would you go? (Krawk Island) * In Cooty Wars, shooting this species of Petpetpet will clear all Mootix with open parachutes from the screen. (Squippit) * In which Neopian land are you most likely to be attacked by robotic Chia Clowns? (Haunted Woods) * In which Neopian land can you trade strange fruit with a faerie, have your old toys repaired, and send a Tuskaninny over a cliff? (Terror Mountain) * How far is Brightvale from Meridell? (50 miles West) * Over whom does Lady Frostbite rule? (Darblats) * The shopkeeper of Fanciful Fauna is a member of which Neopian Species? (Koi) * These Neopets get a bit of a trim on the sixth day of Sleeping (Gnorbu) * These Petpets are often used as scouts for the Meridellian Army. (Karrens) * What disease will give a Neopet a sore throat and coughing fits? (Kikoughelia) * What are Poogle Four's odds at Poogle Racing? (7:1) * What do the natives of Mystery Island call the stone circle * What gift from the Space Faerie can protect your Neopet from dark magic in the Battledome? (Bandolaro) * What is the Ghost Lupe's name believed to have been? (Sylva) * What is the name of the dark faerie that Aethia encounted in the Haunted Woods? (Fiona) * What type of shell does the Collectable Sea Shells shopkeeper wear around her neck? (Scallop Shell) * What species of Neopet does Matt the Sewage Surfer battle in the sewer? (Krawk) * Where did the Cyodrake's Gaze dock when the crew was seeking help in finding Hoban? (Krawk Island) * Which Neopian disease will a Tonu catch if it eats a Negg? (Neezles) * Which Neopian land was discovered on the 30th day of the month of Swimming? (Meridell) * Which well-known Neopian discovered the Lost Desert? (Brucey B) * Who is Neopia's Top Plushie Tycoon? (Simon) Neopian Culture Q: How many courses of food are offered at Kelp? ''' A: 4 '''Q: How many members does the Altador Cup Comittee have? A: 3 Q: How many Kadoaties must you feed at the Kadoatery to earn the avatar? A: 75 Q: A Neopet of which colour and species directed Professor Fairweather and his party to Captain Rourke A: Pirate Shoyru Q: In Meerca Chase II, what is the Meerca collecting? A: Neggs Q: This band had their Tyrannian Concert Hall premiere in the month of Gathering, Y8. A:Mellow Marauders Q: In Turmac Roll, which of the following berries is worth the most? A: Aquaberry Q: This strange-looking fruit is very smelly and isn't ripe until it splits A: Azzle Q: Of which Neopian species is the Perfect Putter in Tyrannin Mini Golf a member? A: Acara Q: This band performs at the Tyrannian Concert Hall on th 24th of every month A: The Hikalakas Q: Which faerie accidentally released Hasees onto Mystery island? A: Casandia Q: Which Neopian fruit tastes like chocolate and tomato? A: Chokato Q: What is the translation of Gadgadsbogen? A: Good, good day Q: Which game was one of King Coltzan III's hobbies? A: Scrab 21 Q: Which Altador Cup Team Captain struggles with consistency and strength? A: Mirsha Grelinek Q: What flavour of yoghurt does Grundos Cafe serve? A: Cherry Q: Which of the following is an ingredient in the Sushi Hot Dog? A: Cucumber Q: Which team won the Y8 Altador Cup tournament? A: Haunted Woods Q: Which of the following is considered Gross Food? A: Tuna Porridge Q: Who discovered the Gruslen? A: Professor J. Kugar Q: Who did Helmo Timm repalce as Left Forward for thr Kiko Lake team in Y8? A: Holbie Pinnock Q: Who was voted MVP of the Y8 Altador Cup tournament? A: Krell Vitor Q: Which Neopian Species is the owner of the Collectable Coins shop in the Art Centre a member of? A: Skeith Q: Which was the first Petpet that Peopatra ever found? A: Wadjet Notable Neopians Q: How old is Judge Hog? A: 32 Q: Which of these pets is NOT featured in Extreme Herder? A: Harris Q: How old is Lilian Fairweather? ''' A: 26 '''Q: How many limbs does Gnarfas, the Werelupe King's minion, have? A: 6 Q: What is Sophie's favourite species of Petpet? A: Meowclops Q: What is the name of Isca's sister? A: Cayliss Q: The Avabot, Neotrak, Wheelie and Pinceron can be combined to create which robot Petpet? A: Ultra Megabot 2000 Q: This famous Neopian was born 200 BN, slept for 200 years, and has only recently awakened A: Count Von Roo Q: What is the name of Chuffer Bob the Meerca's Snorkle? A: Beefy Q: Of which Neopian species is the maitre d' at kelp a memeber? A: Scorchio Q: This famous Neopian witch gives out Spooky Food in exchange for potion ingredients A: Edna Q: What is the name of the dark faerie that Aethia encountered in the Haunted woods? A: Fiona Q: Which Aisha is known as the Limbo Queen? A: Kyishi Q: Which member of the original Ghoul Catchers is a Wocky? A: Brave Ben Q: What is the name of the Poogle who judges the Poetry Contest? A: Alstaf Q: Which of these faeries is featured in Faerie Cloud Racers? A: Taelia Q: Which Petpet species has beeen known to eat tin cans and magical orbs? A: Naalala Q: Which of the following Petpets hails from Krawk Island? A: Quadrupus Q: Who amended the Safe Drinking Waater Act in Sakhmet? A: Senator Barca Q: Whose bike was stolen by the pant devil, according to the Defenders of Neopia? A: Ginny Q: Who ran the gang that Niten Hiroru fought in the tavern? A: Farvor Q: Who was the dark faerie who captured Baelia, the Grey Faerie? A: Jennumara Q: Who lost a limb in a freak tombola accident? A: Captain Threelegs Q: Who is a regular at the Cheat! table, in spite of not being a very good player? (some say she's too interested in her hair) ''' A: Capara '''Q: Who is known as Sakhmet's craftiest statesman? A: Advisor Wessle